Best Friends
by CUBANKITTENKAGOME
Summary: Kag&Inu have been bestbuds but when Inu falls for Kik she gets them to be apart that is until Inu finds out KAg is gettn serious with someone else. Will he realize that he does love Kag and vice versa? full summary inside
1. How to spend your day off

**Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have always been best friends until Inu falls for Kikyo and she points out the way too close friendship Kagome and Inu have to Inu which causes him to draw away from Kag, that is until he finds out she getting serious with someone herself, too serious for Inuyasha control his jealousy, will the two find out thet they do love eachother in time before Kagome or Inu take their relationships a step further?and f they do will they tell admit it eachother or even themselves! **

**Tell me what you really think be as harsh as you want and be as truthfull as you anything goes, go ahead and bash me. I dont care a review is a review, and thats good enough for me**

**ch1: How to spend a day off**

"I had a wonderful time last night oh and this morning!" Said a tall skinny blonde girl. Her blue eyes searched his as she bit her bottom lip and tried to give seductive look.She examined his sexy 8 pack slowly being covered by a white button down blouse. He had Dark blue Jeans that hid his well muscled calves but had a niec fit to his nice ass. He had big but not abnormally big feet with in Timberlands. The shirt was purposely tight fit to show off his bulging muscles that werent huge but most certainly werent puny. His glistening tan skin stood out a little more because of the light colored shirt he wore. She saw gorgeous golden amber eyes, a perfect cemetrical nose, and he had kissable lips that werent big but werent thin. He had gorgeous silver hair that ended a little above his chin (If you have seen Heath Ledger in "Ten things I Hate About You" or in "A Knights Tale" or James Franco that plays triston from Triston and Isolde thats what his Hair looks like but silver) and he had two huskee dog ears on the top of his head that made him ecen more irrisistable.

"Yup me too" the god like man replied with little interest and sighed as he waited for her to get out of his Xterra.

She sighed as she admired his god like body once more for the hundreth time. She enjoyed looking at him naked much more better though.

"So I was wondering, would you like to come inside? My room mates at her parents for the weekend and-"

" Amy, I got to go to work." He looked over to her

"Oh yeah Im sorry!" She replied hastily.

He nodded accepting the ongoing appoligies. " Yeah its ok" He said

She slipped out and turned around to talk to him but he already sped off.

"CALL ME!" she called

As he drove he could still hear her and he snorted " Yea ok."

He ended up driving to a one story home, it was an average home and looked nicer compared to the others.

He got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Hey the door was unlocked!" he called

" I know." he heard a muffled voice behind the door.

He peered behind the door to see a woman squished behind the door and the wall, He laughed as it looked like she was sucking on the door with her luscious big lips.

He pushed the door even further back squishing her even more

"INUYASHA!" he could hear her scream.

"Oh sorry Kagome I didnt realize you were back there." he smirked

"whats that I smell? Is that Ramen? " He turned his attention to the kitchen, and halled ass over there.

" Inuyasha you jack ass!" He heard a voice snap.

He turned behind him to see what seemed like a bull in a sexy womans body. Her nose was flaring and her she looked pissed.

"Im going to kick your ass!" She snapped

"Aww c'mon Kagome your big ass and boobs made sure you woulndt get squished" He teased

" AARRRGG! " She chased after him as he provoked her even more by sticking his tounge out and teasing her.

"Dont give yourself a black eye Melon Tits!" He laughed as he ran from her

He loved it when she was mad, he loved it so much everytime he heard Ne-Yo "When your mad" he thought of her.

All the sudden he felt something hit the back of his head " Owww!"

He turned to see she threw a book at him and was smiling triumphantly.

"ohhh your going to get it." He said as he then went after her.

"NOOO NONONONO NO!" Kagome screamed as she was being chased

meanwhile

An old woman sat in her chair and sighed as she tried to concentrate on her book. She coundt since she heard screaming and yelling next door.

" Inuyashas there" muttered the woman

She looked up to her husband, who was laughing while looking out the window.

"George, George stop being so nosy" she muttered

She knew he wasnt being nosy he was checking out his dream girl, Kagome, who so happened to be the next door neighbor.

" George stop that! " she hit him in the hand with her book.

" Alberta you were never fun like Kagome." he whined

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Just like how I was never as funny, and kind, and sweet and lovable like her too right?" she said

"Exactly!" he snapped

She rolled her eyes and sighed " Well you werent no Inuyasha " she muttered lowely

"huh? what did you say? "He asked since he couldnt hear her.

" Desperate Housewives is on" She said to him.

"really?" He ran off to another part of the house, or atleast tried to run of he looked more likea penguin running really.

back at the house

Kagome pulled the chicken nuggets out of the oven and turned the stove off as she got out a few bowls and plates.

" I dont get it, I could cook them any thing and they all want nuggets and ramen." she muttered as set the plates and bowls down on the table.

" BOYS! LUNCH IS READY!" She called

" I needs to cool off!" A young male voice called

" And Im a girl!" A young female was heard as well.

" Alright smart asses." She laughed and could hear them laughing as well.

She walked into her living room and fixed it up, it had a very nice relaxing and contemporary style to it unlike her bed room which basically described alot about her, she had a sort of spanish look to her house but especially in her room, she also had yoga balls,dumbells, she had work out videos, Games, Dvds, and Cds everywhere, pictures were all over her walls, she had beautiful drawings all on her dressers and had suitcases that were never empty, she had video recordings galor. Her room technically wasnt a mess it was more like cluttered, but everything had its place. But if you tried to get to know her by her room bad idea, You wouldnt know what she was into or what tyoe of person she was, Cd's consisted of Beeges, Beatles, Blue October, Saving Jane, Korn, Olivia with 5o cent, Ciara, Missy Elliot,Nina Sky, Glory, Loony Tune, Fat Joe, Thalia, Ludacris, Fall out boy, Brenda K Starr, My Chemical Romance, Papa Roach, Linkin Park, Duran Duran, Journey, Queen, Heart, and so many more.

Movies consisted mostly or Action Horror, Sci Fi and Comedy she had very very little of Romance or chick flicks and if she did she would watch them alone honestly the only romance she loved was Triston and Isolde.

Her kitchen was a mix of japanese and latin mix strange but a well mix within the kitchen.

Once she finished there you saw four kids, Inuyasha included to be one of the four little kids, running passed her in theliving room and into the dining room leaving the living room looking like a tornado just passed by.

Kagome sweat dropped and sighed while shaking her head.

She came to the dining room after finishing and saw them all eating.

" Thank You Kagome" said a young boy around the age of 13 with long black har, brownish violet eyes and fair skin smiled

"Thank you Kagome" said an adorable looking girl around the same age maybe a year younger, she had tan skin, silver hair and beautiful fuscha colored like eyes. She resembled Inuyasha greatly, they were obviously siblings

"Thanks sis" said a boy around 13 as well, he had short black hair and choclate brown eyes alot like Kagome he wasnt as tan as her but you could tell they were related.

" Your Welcome Kohaku"

"Your welcome Shiori" She said as she set drinks on the table for them

"Your welcome Sota." She gave hima noogy as she set his drink down.

" Welcome Inuyasha" She muttered as she hit the back of his head.

"I never said thank you!" he said through a full mouth with his cheeks filled and looking like big bubbles.

He saw her walk off, she was gorgeous more beautiful than any woman he has dated, she was 5'3 and had len legs and arms, she had curves in all the right places, her boobs were D cups, she had a slim waist and had a perky beyonce ass and thick thighs, her raven black hair was wavy and reached passed her shoulder blades and had kiss tempting lips and a perfect small nose, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was tan like him and they both had the exotic look as well.

_(a/n:and of course like in many of my other fics they are both half latin, I cant help it! I think Latin men are irrisistable!)_

"Hey Kagome have you gained some weight" Inu teased staring to provoke her again

later on

Kohaku, Shiori and Sota went back into the guest bedroom to go play Kagomes Ps3 and or XBox360.

"Didnt you have to go to work today?" Kagome asked as Inu sat down beside her to watch " Madeas Family Reunion ( the play version)" with her.

" I had taken yesterday and today off." he muttered

"Oh yea thats right, didnt you have a date with that one girl?"she asked as she laid her head on his lap while watching the movie. "Gina? Mimi? no. no it was one with the nice legs..." She tried to remember the name

"Amy." he muttered as he stole Kagomes fruitroll up and ate some of it.

"Yeah her!" she snapped finally remembering her. "Hey she is in one of my classes!" she remembreed her.

"Infact she was my partner for broadcasting. "She remembered.

"I know." he said as he took another bite

" huh?"

"When I went to pick you up we met."

"When was this?"

" yesterday"

"oh"

"What about you? What are you doing home?"

"Oh I have no school today and Pat is covering for me at work" Kagome mumbled

" And this is how your spending your day off?" He chuckled

She flicked his nose

" Sango needed me to watch over Kohaku since her parentswere on vacation and she had to go out of town, Your brother poured Shiori on me giving me no explanation and Sota heard Kohaku was staying with me today so Mom dropped him off here, I didnt really plan on this, anyways I dont mind watching them." She explained

Aw how touching, she is so kind

"Kagome you really need to get laid."muttered Inu

" I know." she laughed

Kagome laid her head back down on his lap and they watched the movie.

They both relaxed and laughed through it all, they never thought awkward about how close they were to eachother, they were best friends, sure they would admit that the other was sexually attractive but they didnt know if they loved eachother in that intamate, passionate kind of way and francly they didnt want to know they were fine with their friendship and they were un aware of their own feelings for eachother that was sealed and hidden inside even from themselves... for now.

At first in Kags freshman year of highschool, Inu thought of her as any other girl that would fall for his charm and do anything for him even if he was a total ass to her, he was furthest from right on that, she didnt fall for him, she didnt let him push her around, she would fight and argue back she was stubborn just like him and she was sneaky, cunning, conniving, very very mischevious, which lead to her always pulling pranks on him as revenge and getting him back ten times worse for whatever he did, and frankly that was a start of a beautiful and long lasting friendship.

She was now 19 and in her first year of college and he was 21who didnt really need ot go to a University since he was already in the family business of owning a multibillion dollar corporation that owned multiple indiviual companies, monopolies and chains all through out the world.

So far nothing has changed.

"Hey Kagome while your down why dont you...OWWWWW!"

" perverted dumbass" Kagome muttered as she sweat dropped

ALRIGHT EVERYONE R and R!

Panic! At The Disco

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,

and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.

"What a beautiful wedding!", "What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of...oh.

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. ("yes")

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing

the damn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door!" No.

It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the damn door!"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again...


	2. Flabbergasted Fun

**a/n:**

**ya know Vampyre-laidy696, I was thinking the same thing while I was typing it and I was thinking of having Kag say something like stop hanging around Mir, but then I thought Id point it out in this chapter for how close of Best friends Miroku is to both of them. Thanks for being my first reviewer! and if theres any adjustments needed, feel free to be as open as you want, I love people who tell it like it is I mean really tell it like full blown out rip your heart out and spit the truth all over it.**

**Gracias**

**ch2: flabbergasted fun**

"99..." Kagome grunted "100!" Kagome fell on her back and panted.

"alright Kags enough with the crunches, yoga starts in 5 les go get ready." Said the girl infront of her.

The girl had brown hair that was in a high pony tail, she had fair skin, beautiful violet like eyes, she was around 5'5 , had long lean legs and arms, and had amazing abs that everygirl wanted. She had a long pretty nose and shapely thin top lip and a full bottom lip. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the towel on her sexy bony, but not uglybony shoulders.

" Sango I cant I promised Inu and Miroku I'd bring them lunch today." Kagome replied as she sat up. Kagome had a body to die for as well, but not as athletic as Sangos. Kagome had abs, but she wanted to type that Sango had as Sango wanted Kagomes curvy body.

Sango had B cupped breasts and a nice perky butt. She was known as the athletic beauty and Kagome was the exotic beauty. T hey both awed at the others body. They wanted to switch so bad not realizing how good they truly looked.

"Miroku? whos that?" Sango asked as she took a sip f her bottled water.

" Oh hes another cool friend of mine, you know how Inus a pervert... he learned it all from Roku." Kagome muttered

"Inus a pervert? When is he a pervert?" Sango looked appauled

"He is always a pervert!" she snapped

"Ok he may have a lot of girls but I never heard a perverted comment from him." Sango added

" your kidding!" Kagome stood there shocked.

" no Im not. "Sango was serious.

"hmm whatever, anyways I was thinking on getting some WacDonalds... wanna come?" asked Kagome

" yea sure why not." Sango walked off with her.

Kagome and Sango went home and took quick baths and changed.

Sango wearing a jean miniskirt that reached her mid thighs, she wore flipflops and a shirt sleeved green polo shirt.

Kagome slipped on a pair of jeans, her addidas sneakers, and a white tank top.

They went to the very large building where they stuck out like soar thumbs since eveyone was wearing business suits.

"Inu works here?" sango looked impressed.

" No, he owns this place" Kagome mumbled as they headed inside.

"What!" Sango snapped

" He manages this builing. its a family business thing." Kagome explained

She went to the front desk.

"Oh hello Kagome" said the receptionist.

"Hey Mary, can you give me the card to the top floor?" asked Kagome

"Sure thing sweety" She handed her the card.

When they reached the elevator, Kagome slid the card through a small area above all the other buttons and pressed the button to the top floor and explained more about the business to Sango as they rode the elevator to the top floor.

Kagome grabbed a french fry from the bag and and ate it while waiting, as Sango sipped her soda.

By the time they got there, Sango had to go back down to go get another soda, hopefully there was a vending machine near and Kagome had already eaten most of the fries.

" KAGOME!" she heard a squeal.

All the sudden she in the air screaming.

"Inuyasha put me down put me down put me down!" she snapped as he then threw her onto his shoulder.

A handsome guy, not as handsome as Inu, but still charming, passed by. He had black hair, blue eyes, well toned muscles, fair skin, and a devilish mischevious look in his enchanting eyes " Miroku help me!" she cried

He stole the Wacdonals bag from her and spanked her.

"Miroku you ass!" she snapped

"Im sorry did I hurt you?" he asked as he began to rubb it. "here do you feel better now?" he asked

Kagome snarled and hicked her leg up kicking him in the head "Yeah much better!" she snapped

" Miroku that wasnt right!" snapped Inu as he dropped Kagome ontop of Miroku.

Miroku looked up from rubbing his head to see her ontop of him groaning

"Well now, this is much better." he smirked.

"huh?" Kagome looked down to see her own position ontop of him and how her chest was right over his face.

" poke" He giggled as he poked her

Both Inu and Kagome growled and they both punched him in the head " poke!" they snapped together.

Inu walked off with Kagome beside him as they began to eat.

"gee I wonder what happened to all the fries KAGOME" snapped Inu as they walked off leaving Miroku in pain on the floor.

The elevator door opened to show the beautiful Sango in awe, Inus whole office tookover the entire floor and it was gorgeous, leater couches, wooden floor, a kitchen, a lounge, a humungous office, and a bar mixed within the kitchen.

Meanwhile Miroku was in awe as he saw the gorgeous beauty step out of the elevator.

He crawled to her on his knees.

"uhm, are you ok?"Sango asked the guy that was bleeding and was having bruises appear all over him.

" I will be if you answer me yes to this one question." he said to her

" Uhm ok? whats the question?" Sango asked confused and a little wierded out.

" Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"WHAT!" she snapped now officially freaked

"Fine we dont have to have chilren just sex" he suggested

"HELL NO!" she snapped

"Oral?"

"KAGOME!" Sango called in desperation

"I like where this is going"

Kagomes head popped out of the corner as so did Inus.

"Miroku leave her alone!" snapped Inu in annoyance

" Im over here Sango ignore the dumbass on the floor" Kagome called

Sango booked it to her best friend.

" Hey Sango"

"Hey Inu" Sango hugged him from behind since he was sitting down.

He returned with a half hug and kept on eating.

They all sat and ate and talked.

Sango already seemed used to Miroku and everytime he would even be only a foot away she'd punch him out of reflex, since he touched her ass so many times already.

There was a beep on Inuyashas desk and he grumbled as he got up to answer it.

"yeah?"

"Inuyasha, Leah wants to see you, do i give her a card?" Marys voice came through the other line.

" Leah? Who the hell is that!" He snapped

"I dunno sir" she replied

" tell her to come back later" he replied

"She said its important."

"ugh whatever." he muttered and hung up.

They were all playfully fighting, Kagome and Inu wrestling then Kagome throwing pillows at Sango as Sango jumped Inu and kicked Mirokus ass that was until Leah came up, there she saw Inu sitting on Mirokus head and holding Kagome down by the waist as Sango was being hit by Kagome.

How this fight started they did not remember, all they knew was that it ended when Leah came in.

She looked at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

" Is this what you do at work?" she pointed to the girls and the uncontious Miroku underneath.

"uh... no?" Inuyasha replied in a smart ass way

" oh really?" She eyed him " Then what are you doing!" She snapped " Im spending some quality time with my friends," Inu kept his arms wrapped around Kagome and stayed sitting on Miroku as he explained what he was doing to Leah.

"and whos she?" she pointed to the girl in Inus arms.

" Kagome" He smirked

" your sucha a smart ass" Kagome muttered as she tried not to laugh.

" Excuse him Leah, he doesnt know when to be polite," she stood up and held her hand out towards Leah " My names Kagome, Im just an old friend of his thats all." Kagome smiled

"Oh really? then what the hell were you doing in his arms?" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

" well, honeslty he was holding me down trying to hit me because we were all fighting, and if I would like to say so myself, who do you think you are coming up here bitching at people you dont even know?" Kagome eyed Leah for being rude to her.

" excuse me?" Leah snapped

"yea you heard me dont play def, I'll let you speak with Inuyasha this time, but pull another stunt like that around me again and I'll make sure to pull those accessories and crellics off for you so I could show how to really be a bitch to someone." Kagome snarled

She walked over to the kichen and Sango followed

"Inu your gonna let her talk to me like that?" Leah whispered

He shrugged "What she says goes, Im sure as hell aint gonna stop her from beating your rude ass up" he smirked

Leah was appauled by his reply

" Do you love her more than me!" she squeaked

Inuyasha bursted out laughing. "Kagome! Im not cheating on you with her!" he laughed " Oh god no!" Im cheating on you with someone else! I cant remember her name though" Inu stopped to think.

"Amy!" Kagome called from the kitchen.

"no not her."

" Jenna"

"yeah her!" He snapped in triumph

Leah didnt know what to say " I told you, we should see other people" he said

"but I never wanted to see other people!" she cried

" well that was you leah! besides I know you were seeing that other guyon the side dont lie to me." he replied "so dont gimme that shit."

Leah looked blubbered in fury " SO WHAT! I WANTED YOU THOUG I WANTED TO STAY WITH YOU!" she snapped

"tough shit" He muttered

Leah stormed off.

Inuyasha sighed "damn I gotta go to a meeting, I'll see you guys later.Bye" Inu rushed off.

**Next time on Best Friends. Inus fallen for someone and doesnt want to date anyone else! Miroku has decided to not give up on Sango, Inuyashas new girlfriend meets Kagome and isnt too happy about it.**

**R AND R!**

Bohemian Rhapsody

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo, Gallileo,  
Gallileo Figaro - magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
Easy come easy go - will you let me go  
Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go  
Will not let you go - let me go (never)  
Never let you go - let me go  
Never let me go - ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
for me  
for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see  
Nothing really matters - nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows...


End file.
